Una historia más
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: A pesar de todo, Sherlock sabe que aún le esta debiendo mucho a John… por haberlo hecho sufrir, por haberlo dejado solo. Algo que no se repetiría.


Una historia más.

**Resumen: **A pesar de todo, Sherlock sabe que aún le esta debiendo mucho a John… por haberlo hecho sufrir, por haberlo dejado solo. Algo que no se repetiría.

**Serie: **Sherlock BBC.

**Pareja: **John-Sherlock.

**Clasificación: **Romance-Amistad.

**Advertencia: **-

**Capítulos: **OneShot.

**Palabras: **

**Notas: **_Este fanfic participa en el reto de septiembre "Depende del Libro" del foro I am SHER locked._

**Fecha: **10/09/2013.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy TheYoko Stay.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**Frase: **Hemos estado turnándonos. (La hermandad de la daga negra).

* * *

**Una historia más.**

Cuando Sherlock recibió el mansaje de Lestrade esa tarde de viernes, creyó que su fin de semana estaría resuelto… No más aburrimiento, no más horas vacías frente al televisor. Escribió un mensaje rápido, pidiéndole a John que se reuniera con él; y a pesar de las quejas y maldiciones del doctor, no tardaría en reunirse con él.

Le bastaba aguantar los insidiosos intentos de Donovan y la estupidez rayana en lo increíble de Anderson. John pronto estaría allí y podría obtener el cien por ciento de su cerebro de manera absoluta para el trabajo.

Era magnífico. Bueno, muchos lo mirarían raro -más de lo que ya lo hacían- si lo dijese en voz alta, pero eso es lo que era la escena del crimen para él. Magnífica e incierta en varios puntos, tal vez incluso le podría llegar a llevar más tiempo del que imaginó en un principio.

Tres víctimas, distribuidas por el suelo de la sala… Un piso compartido, tres mujeres. Dos de los cuerpos correspondían a las chicas que vivían allí, y el tercero a un amigo de una de ellas. No había móvil pasional; el chico -gay-, estaba en pareja y sólo había ido a estudiar para un examen parcial.

Donovan intentaba calmarlo para que contestara a sus preguntas, pero se le estaba volviendo una tarea casi imposible. Se encontraba en estado de shock; Sherlock aun tenía grabado en sus oídos los gritos que había dado al escabullirse debajo de la línea policial para encontrar respuestas, y ver el cuerpo de su novio allí tirado.

—¿Aún no encontraron a la otra chica?.

—No… ¿Tú qué crees? —Lestrade preguntó, señalando los cuerpos.

—Muy pronto para aventurar una conjetura… No hay datos suficientes.

—¿Crees que sea la chica que falta? Necesito saber si debo emitir una orden de arresto. —El DI a su lado se pasó la mano por el cabello, nervioso… Demasiado para ser un caso en el que recién se estaban metiendo. Sherlock lo observó, confundido en cierta forma.

—¿Qué es lo que no me has dicho?.

—Allí… —Lestrade señaló a una de las chicas y pronto Sherlock asintió para que prosiguiera. —Es la ahijada del Superintendente en Jefe.

—¿Al que John le rompió la nariz? —No era difícil de olvidarse del hombre, o de aquel momento en especial, si bien Moriarty llegaba a opacarlo todo en cuestión de recuerdos; incluso se había cruzado con él en Yard luego de su regreso.

Greg bufó ante la sonrisa burlona en los labios del detective, pero esa no era una situación en la que se ameritara tal mueca. El caso era serio y necesitaba de Sherlock, y también de John si quería mantener la petulancia del menor de los Holmes a raya.

—No te preocupes, lo haré como siempre…

—Espera, ¿qué quieres decir con 'como siempre', Sherlock?.

—Exactamente eso… Todo mi trabajo es igual de bueno.

Allí estaba, esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia. El muy maldito sabía que tendría al superintendente comiendo de su mano si resolvía ese caso, y era por eso que ahora lo disfrutaba más. Por Dios, Lestrade necesitaba a John Watson allí o en poco tiempo Sherlock sería imposible de soportar.

—Gracias a Dios.

Fue solamente un murmullo tenue de su voz, no más que una exhalación de aire entre sus dientes, pero una de las asistentes de patología se volteó hacia él para mirarlo con curiosidad. Greg simplemente la ignoró dirigiéndose directamente hacia la única posibilidad de que no acabara esa noche fuera de Scotland Yard.

Sherlock también lo había visto, incluso había anticipado su llegada al notar el taxi fuera de la casa. Así como tampoco había dejado de notar el curioso hecho de que John se estaba negando a entrar. El rubio hablaba con Lestrade de manera baja, aunque no se estaba viendo para nada tranquilo.

—¿Qué sucede, Lestrade? Sí, lo ví… Ahórrate el monólogo. ¿Por qué no entra?.

—Dice que no puede hacerlo… —Greg bufó de mal humor, él no era el jodido mensajero de Sherlock, si no fuera porque John era un gran amigo. —Pide que te acerques, necesita hablar contigo… o algo así.

Sherlock se limitó a levantar su rostro del cuerpo, pero John se había ocultado detrás de la puerta así que no consiguió volver a verlo. Suspiró al tener que desperdiciar tiempo valioso en lo que seguramente era una simple charla banal, o un reclamo por hacerlo salir antes de su trabajo.

Podría decirse que estaba enfadado, y eso se notaba a leguas, ya que nadie se atrevió a permanecer donde el detective y el doctor se encontraban en esos momentos. Sólo que el 'supuesto' enojo no duró por mucho tiempo.

John tenía sus ojos algo enrojecidos. Había llorado, bien. Ahora… ¿por qué?.

Si el asunto era grave, y a John le costaba decírselo, le ahorraría ese mal trago mientras pudiera hacerlo. Permaneció observándolo; allí estaba la respuesta, sólo tenía que saber cómo encontrarla… Y por supuesto que él sabía el cómo.

Una llamada imprevista, quizás cuando él ya se dirigía hacia allí… ¡Harry!.

El rubio pareció agradecido cuando su compañero sólo asintió sin decir una palabra. En cierto modo era reconfortante que Sherlock pudiera llegar a deducir lo que estaba pasando sin que tuviera que ponerle palabras a la situación.

—Debo irme… sé que debo estar allí.

—Sí, está bien, John.

No esperó por una palabra más, estaba más que seguro que Sherlock no se la daría, aunque eso no significaba que no sintiera nada en lo absoluto. Sólo que con Sherlock… todo era diferente.

Escuchó a Sally murmurar algo acerca de una 'pelea de amantes', mientras volvía a la sala; obviamente la ignoró, centrándose otra vez en el cuerpo de la joven, la única que parecía haber agonizado lo suficiente antes de morir. Podía verlo claramente en las marcas de sangre que dejó detrás de sí al arrastrarse por la alfombra…

Pero no sólo ignoró a Donovan. En pocos minutos hasta Lestrade parecía no existir para el detective. Siendo que era el Inspector quien más intentaba que contestara a sus preguntas.

En su mente, muchas imágenes comenzaron a sucederse sin que pudiera detenerlas. No dejó de dar vueltas por los cuerpos y la habitación, recopilando información que parecía no estar llegando exactamente a su cerebro en esos momentos.

Era estúpido permanecer allí cuando no podía concentrase en agarrar al culpable de las muertes. Quizás cometería un error y sería peor… en esos momentos quizás no sería más útil que Anderson, o cualquier otro mediocre investigador a las órdenes de Lestrade.

Sherlock no había mentido, ni quería hacerlo, pero… no podía tomar ese caso.

—Creo que tendrás que apresurarte a encontrar a la otra chica.

—¿Ella es la asesina? —Lestrade ya estaba tomando su teléfono para hacer las llamadas necesarias.

—No, pero ella puede llegar a ser una víctima más. —Sherlock dejó el cuerpo, que pronto se llenó de asistentes para poder llevárselo a la morgue. —No tengo nada que darte, lo siento.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué significa eso, Sherlock? —Greg lo vio quitarse los guantes rápidamente. —¿Ya terminaste?… ¿Por qué…?

El detective no contestó, sólo se limitó a buscar el teléfono de entre su abrigo, bajo la atenta mirada de Lestrade.

Hubiera querido, y si fuera otra la situación, de seguro ya hubiese estado en medio de una investigación frenética… Pero no era otra la situación, y no podía dejarse absorber por el caso, aunque lo quisiera. No ahora, no después de todo lo vivido.

—Debo irme.

—¿O sea que ya está?.

—Sí, abandono el caso… Lo siento, pero en verdad debo irme.

—Esto tiene que ver con John, ¿no es así? —Greg lo detuvo, quizás formulando su pregunta muy por sobre la medida normal del tono de su voz, atrayendo más de una mirada indiscreta hacia ellos. —¿Qué sucede con John?.

—Con él nada… Es Harry, es su hermana.

—Está bien, entiendo que él esté preocupado, aún sin que sepa lo que le ha pasado. ¿Pero a tí qué te pasa?… Estoy seguro que ni siquiera intentaste meterte en el caso.

—¡Es que no puedo hacerlo, Lestrade! Si me meto, si en verdad lo comienzo… no estaré allí, y es allí donde debo estar.

Sherlock tampoco pareció preocuparse por el repentino interés que estaban generando a su alrededor, así como tampoco le molestó las muecas de burla y asco que compartían Donovan y Anderson.

—No entiendo, Sherlock.

—Harry intentó suicidarse, Greg… Yo no estaré aquí, lo siento. —Su voz apenas fue un murmullo, comparado a cómo habían estado hablando; un tenue temblar de una voz que siempre había creído firme, segura… y hasta hubiera jurado que no era más que un producto de su imaginación.

El detective no esperó a que Lestrade reaccionara a las implicaciones de su declaración. En realidad no creía que pudiera entender en verdad la razón por la cual estaba haciendo aquello.

Se detuvo a mitad de calle de la casa donde había sido el asesinato. Frente a él un auto negro abrió su puerta, sin detener el motor.

—Espero haber sido lo suficientemente rápido.

—¿Estabas esperando? No tenías que venir tú también, sólo te pedí un auto.

Mycroft sonrió a lo que era un típico saludo de su hermano menor.

—Hola a tí también, Sherlock. Y no tienes que preocuparte de nada, mi presencia no será advertida. —Buscó en su bolsillo un simple papel, donde estaba escrita la dirección de la clínica en donde se encontraba Harriet Watson. —Aunque de cierta forma también seré un apoyo, ninguno de ellos me verá.

Sherlock asintió, y no podía creer lo rápido que su hermano había conseguido internar a Harry en una de las mejores instituciones de Londres. Pero aunque Mycroft, dijera aquello, John no era estúpido y no tardaría en darse cuenta de que alguien estaba pagando por los gastos hospitalarios de su hermana.

—Digamos que es una forma de pagar las veces que él se ocupo de tí y te cuidó. —Sus ojos se encontraron. No era necesario que ninguno lo dijera, ambos habían llegado a la misma conclusión ya. —Pero tú seguirás siendo su principal apoyo emocional.

Sherlock gruñó algo evidentemente, no acabándole de gustar el argumento de Mycroft.

—Esto no es apoyo emocional… —Sentenció el detective, desviando su rostro hacia fuera del auto.

—¿Empatía? —Mycroft sonrió, no importaba cuándo, siempre era divertido molestar a Sherlock. —Bien, le llames como le llames, lo que importa es que estarás allí para él… ¿no es verdad?.

Estar allí, sí… Justamente eso era lo que necesitaba John. El recordatorio viviente de un falso suicidio, tan vívido que hasta aun después de años y de meses de conocer la verdad… aún seguía causándole pesadillas.

Ambos se separaron apenas el auto detuvo todo movimiento, Sherlock en busca del doctor y su hermana; el mayor de los Holmes a dejar todo listo para que nada le faltara a la señorita Watson.

«Espero que todo esté bien, Sherlock. Avísame si tú o John necesitan algo.»

Sherlock leyó el mensaje. Al parecer había desestimado a Lestrade. Después de todo había entendido la situación… Encontró a John en el pasillo, moviéndose nerviosamente de un lado al otro. Sus puños estaban fuertemente cerrados y el detective estaba casi seguro de que su labio debía de estar cortado a esa altura.

—Deja de morderte; te lastimas, John.

—¿Sherlock? —John no pudo disimular su asombro ni su alegría al ver la figura del detective, caminar seguro hacia él.

—Si, creí que necesitarías ayuda.

—No, necesito más que eso en estos momentos. —Murmuró entre dientes y no tardó en golpear el pecho de Sherlock con su cabeza, bruscamente, desesperado por un refugio, aunque fuera momentáneo. —Por favor.

Sherlock lo dejó hacer, sintiendo las lágrimas traspasar la fina tela de su camisa, sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a alejar a John de su lado… no ahora, no nunca. Acarició su nuca y su espalda por cortos momentos, intentando calmarlo.

—Lo siento. Creo que…

—No tienes por qué disculparte, John. —Sentenció el detective, y aunque hubiera querido desviar su mirada para regalarle a John un poco de privacidad en ese momento de debilidad… no podía. Ver sus lágrimas caer era algo sublime para él, y al mismo tiempo le recordaba que aún tenía mucho por pagar. —¿Qué sucedió?

—Está estable… Su amiga la encontró en el baño. Tiene suerte de que Andrea sea enfermera. —John suspiró, dejándose caer en uno de los asientos del pasillo, arrastrando a Sherlock con él ya que no lo había soltado desde que se separaron de su 'abrazo'. —Al parecer llevaba bastante tiempo lidiando con una profunda depresión… Yo ni siquiera sabía eso.

—Harry te dejó en claro muchas veces que no te necesitaba, ella no quería que estuvieras allí… No es tu culpa, John.

—Pero es mi hermana, el único pariente que me queda… Ella es lo único que queda de mi familia. Aunque ella me hubiera alejado yo debí estar allí, pero no estuve…

Las lágrimas volvieron a caer, pero John seguía sin limpiarlas o cubrirlas, sólo dejando que estas fueran libres y cayeran por sus mejillas lentamente.

Sherlock permaneció a su lado, dejándose aferrar aún por el rubio. Quería decir algo, alguna cosa que hiciera que John dejara de llorar, que dejara de pensar en que se estaba repitiendo la misma escena de hacía tres años atrás… pero nada salía de sus labios.

—¿Señor Watson? .

—Sí, doctor. —John no tardó en estar de pie junto al médico, volviéndose a llevar a Sherlock con él.

—Afortunadamente su hermana está bien, señor Watson. Hemos tenido que hacerle un lavaje de estómago, y la herida en su muñeca no es para nada profunda, sólo un rasguño que ayudó a que la situación se viera peor de lo que en verdad era. —El médico a cargo de su hermana explicó, siendo directo, y de seguro conociendo el hecho de que se estaba dirigiendo a un colega suyo. —Ahora está estable, y la hemos trasladado a una sala de cuidados intermedios, estará dormida por unas cuantas horas al menos.

—¿Cuándo podré verla, entonces?.

—Puedo dejarlos pasar ahora; creo que se sentirá mejor cuidándola, me imagino.

El doctor le sonrió a John cuando el rubio asintió. Y a Sherlock no le pasó desapercibido que Mycroft se había asegurado de que ninguno de los dos fuera corrido durante la noche de la sala.

—Gracias, doctor, en verdad se lo agradezco mucho.

Luego de que el médico les indicara la habitación donde Harry ya estaba instalada. John fue directamente a verla, aunque supiera que estaría sedada por al menos varias horas más. Sherlock se ofreció a buscar algo de comer para John. Luego del trabajo en la clínica y de todo el estrés que había estado soportando, necesitaría recuperar fuerzas.

—¿Cómo está nuestro querido doctor, Sherlock?.

—Bastante bien. —El detective casi gruñó su respuesta mientras buscaba una maquina de café. —Gracias.

—No tienes por qué darlas, después de todo… yo también tuve que ver con su dolor, no directamente, pero allí estuve también. —Mycroft sonrió de manera triste. —Dejé todo arreglado, así que no deberían de tener problemas, pero si algo surge… no dudes en llamarme.

Sherlock no respondió, continuó viendo cómo se llenaba el vaso de papel con el líquido oscuro y caliente, que no sería ni medianamente decente, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerlos despiertos la mayor parte de la noche.

«¿Alguna novedad, Sherlock?. En verdad, dime si necesitan algo. Estaré allí en un minuto. Dile a John… bueno no sabría que decirle. Mejor no le digas nada.»

Tuvo que reprimir la sonrisa que se había formado trémula en sus labios. Greg en verdad era especial, quizás no tan idiota como el resto de Scotland Yard… que a veces parecía regalar sus puestos de detectives al primero que pasar por la puerta.

«John está bien; afortunadamente su hermana también. No necesitamos nada… Pero agradecemos tu ofrecimiento. -SH» Sherlock tipeó antes de obtener el segundo vaso de café y subir hacia la habitación.

Apenas entró en ella, supo que su hermano se había extralimitado. La habitación era una suite… De seguro John ya sabía quién estaba pagando por ella; tenían un gran sillón en una antesala, con una pequeña mesa, un baño privado, dos sillas y una televisión.

Apoyó todo lo que traía en la mesa mientras se dirigía a la puerta. John la había dejado abierta, y el detective pudo ver a su compañero y amigo sostener la mano vendada de su hermana, con delicadeza, pero firmemente.

—Ni siquiera sé en qué pudo estar pensando cuando lo hizo, Sherlock… ¿Por qué?.

—Dudo que pueda darte una explicación que te agrade, John. —El detective murmuró. A pesar de lo que había imaginado, John se veía más entero de lo que él creyó que estaría.

—Sé por qué estás aquí en verdad… Y lo aprecio, en realidad significa mucho para mí.

Sherlock no dijo nada, sólo sabe que John está llorando de nuevo.

—Para mí también significa mucho… —Un bufido escapó de sus labios, enfadado por no…

—No hace falta. —John acomodó a Harry antes de girarse, los ojos de Sherlock estaban fijos en él, y no pudo evitar sonreírle apenas con la comisura de sus labios. —Te he dicho que lo sé… y no tienes que decir más. Eso quedó en el pasado, ya está enterrado, en realidad.

"¡No lo está!" Es lo que Sherlock pensó por una fracción de segundo, mientras John se acercaba a él, y tomaba su mano de la misma manera en que sostenía la de su hermana; como si él no fuese más que una pequeña criatura delicada de cuidar.

Ciertamente eso no le disgustaba, John siempre estuvo allí para cuidarlo, para protegerlo… y eso en verdad le agradaba; hacía su vida más interesante, menos aburrida… Menos solitaria.

—Sin embargo, el dolor sigue…

—A veces, sí… Pero no es tu culpa, no si soy yo el que tiene problemas de traumas diversos. ¡No eres el centro de mi universo, Sherlock Holmes! —John sonrió y el detective supo que era una broma. Aún así no se sintió cómodo con ella.

—Se enfría el café. —Es lo último que Sherlock dijo antes de llevar a John de regreso a la habitación contigua.

Cuando Harry abrió sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue a John a su lado. El rubio le sonreía mientras al mismo tiempo le ayudaba sentarse de manera más cómoda.

—¡Te ves horrible, Johnny!.

—Es verdad, he tenido días mejores… Pero no estoy tan mal, Harriet.

—¿Has estado…? Dime que al menos has comido algo.

John volvió a sonreírle. Harry podía tener un carácter difícil y haberle hecho la vida imposible la mayor parte del tiempo desde niños, pero no por ello dejaba de ser casi una madre para él.

—Sí, y también me aseé y dormí…

Su hermana no tardó en mirarlo de reojo, buscando la mentira palpable en sus palabras. John no era la clase de persona que dejaría a su único pariente solo, ni para servirse un vaso de agua…

—Hemos estado turnándonos. —El doctor le aclaró con un pequeño bufido.

—¿Hemos?.

John simplemente asintió. Pero para aclarar más las cosas, sacó de uno de los bolsillos su teléfono, buscando rápidamente una de las últimas fotografías que había tomado en medio de la madrugada.

—¿Ese es…? ¿Ha estado cuidándome? —Harry sonrió apenas de lado. —¿El famoso Sherlock Holmes, cuidándome a mí? —John bufó al oír el tono de su hermana. —¿Celoso, Johnny?.

—Muy graciosa, Harriet.

La mujer pareció perder un poco de la sombra que había en sus ojos, dedicándole una sonrisa infantil. Ella no había querido causarle ese dolor a John, en verdad ni siquiera había estado lo suficientemente centrada para pensar en el dolor de su pequeño hermano. En lo único que había pensado en ese momento era en dejar de sentirse tan miserable…

—No. Si él está aquí, es por ti… definitivamente no por mí. Y eso me alegra mucho, John.

—No es como si…

—No es necesario, en verdad. —Harry pidió su mano, estirando la suya al encuentro de John. —No hace falta que lo digas… que ninguno de los dos diga nada, ya se entienden bastante bien sin palabras… ¿Para qué arruinarlo todo?.

John tuvo que asentir a las palabras de su hermana. Su vida había seguido igual desde que Sherlock había regresado, igual a como era antes de que se 'fuera'. Sólo que…

—Parece que interrumpo, lo siento. —La voz de Sherlock cortó el íntimo momento de ambos hermanos, mientras el detective se disculpaba por su intromisión; pero en verdad no quería retirarse de la habitación.

—Sherly, querido… Pasa, no voy a quitarte a Johnny más tiempo. —Harry rió estirando su mano también hacia el detective.

Sherlock pareció pensarlo bien por unos momentos antes de tomar su mano, luego de mirar fugazmente a John, al otro lado de la cama. El diminutivo de su nombre no le había gustado para nada, pero era menos molesto que el que había utilizado su madre en su niñez.

—No hay problema. En verdad puedo compartirlo… un rato. —La mueca de sus labios dibujándose casi idéntica en los de la mayor de los Watson, mientras su hermano menor bufaba su descontento.

Ya bastante bonito era tener a Harry para condimentar su vida, como para colmo que a ésta se le uniera el hombre con más inteligencia que el doctor hubiera conocido en su vida.

—Muy graciosos los dos.

John soltó la mano de Harry, fingiéndose ofendido, mientras la rubia seguía sosteniendo la del detective con una sonrisa pícara, burlándose de su hermano con ello. Ella quizás fuera la única que, a pesar de hacer bromas con respecto a su cercanía, no lo molestaba respecto a ese tema. ¿Cómo?.

Harry conocía a su hermano mejor que nadie, y sabía lo que había allí, detrás de esa mirada, y esa fascinación… Detrás del sentimiento de protección de éste para Sherlock. Y ella no iba a decir nada, no hasta que John supiera verlo por sí mismo.

—Lo siento… en verdad lo siento Johnny. —Las sonrisas acabaron por borrarse cuando Harry comenzó a llorar, sus manos volviendo desesperadas a buscar el contacto con John, atrayéndolo más hacia ella, si su propio cuerpo no podía ir hacia él.

Sherlock se heló ante la situación. Él podía enfrentarse al peor de los criminales, pero rara vez sabía qué hacer ante los sentimientos; además, ese momento era de ellos, sólo de Harry y John.

Se alejó de la cama lentamente, viendo al doctor inclinado sobre la cama, dejando que su hermana se aferrara a su cuello con fuerza. Pero no consiguió salir de la habitación como fue su intención. John lo llamó a su lado, pidiéndole que no se fuera, sólo una mano estirada hacia él, una mano que Sherlock no dejó solamente tendida en el aire.

Apretó los dedos con fuerza, John y Harry murmuraban palabras muy cerca del oído del otro, una de disculpas… el otro de tranquilidad. Y Sherlock permaneció allí, detrás de John, aferrado a sus dedos, mientras su otra mano acariciaba la espalda del rubio, lentamente, confirmándole su presencia con una suave presión.

Después de un tiempo, en el que el docto creyó que no era prudente para Harry tantas fuertes emociones por un día, acabaron sedándola para que descansara; nada demasiado fuerte, con lo que tal vez dormiría un par de horas simplemente.

—Gracias por estar aquí… —Murmuró John, llevándose una taza de té a los labios.

—Estoy porque quise estarlo, John…

—Lo sé, por ello es más de lo que puedo pedir. —John suspiró. Quizás ahora que las cosas estaban bien, y que Harry sólo tendría un control por al menos unos días antes de que le dieran el alta, él debía decirle a Sherlock que volviera al trabajo… Pero tal vez era su momento de ser caprichoso y egoísta, y reclamar la atención del detective tal y como este, tantas veces antes había reclamado la suya.

—No pienso ir a ningún lado, John… No a menos si no es contigo, o si realmente no quieres que este aquí. —Sherlock bufó. ¿Cuánto tenía que demostrarle a John que él…? —¿Quieres que en verdad me vaya?.

—¡No, claro que no Sherlock! Te lo he dicho ya, estoy muy contento de que estés conmigo. —John carraspeó nervioso, no sabiendo si se refería en verdad a ese momento en particular, o a su vida en general. Sonrió de manera forzada a una de las enfermeras que los miró divertida. —Creo que ya causamos una mala impresión en la clínica… están hablando de nosotros, para variar.

Sherlock observó a la mujer retirarse luego de controlar el estado de Harry. Efectivamente, tenía una mueca de diversión bailándole en los labios, y los miraba muy insistentemente, sin preocuparse por lo obvia que estaba siendo.

—Yo puedo decirte cosas de ella… podemos jugar el mismos juego. —Comentó Sherlock, quien ya había deducido a la mujer, y tenía más de dos puntos jugosos que compartir.

—Eso sería información real, tú no inventas cosas, Sherlock… no es lo mismo. Y sé que se acuesta con el médico de guardia… hasta yo lo noté. —John sonrió ante la cara de diversión del detective. —Soy doctor también, ¿recuerdas?… esas cosas son de lo más comunes.

—¿Té te acuestas con los médicos de guardia, también? —Sherlock preguntó burlón, haciendo que John acabara por escupir su último trago de té. —Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado.

—Muy gracioso, Sherlock, muy gracioso… Ahora tendrás que comprarme otro té. —El rubio sentenció con una sonrisa que luchaba por formarse en sus labios, mientras el detective reía de su cara y reacción.

Sherlock asintió, acomodándose en el sillón de la habitación. A su lado John sonrió más ampliamente al sentir la relajación del cuerpo cercano al suyo. Aún tenía mucho de qué hablar con su hermana, y tiempo que ofrecerle para que ella no volviera a cometer una atrocidad como esa.

Y tal vez… y sólo tal vez, esa situación había abierto un especie de paréntesis en su vida, un momento para volver a hablar de algo que antes no se había animado, por sentir el dolor todavía muy presente en sí mismo.

—¿Quieres hablar? —Preguntó Sherlock, sabiendo lo que pasaba por la mente del doctor.

—Ahora no, luego… En casa.

—Está bien.

John se dejó relajar, acomodándose y estirando sus piernas en el sillón, antes de subirlas al regazo del detective. Estiró sus dedos, sintiendo una de las manos de Sherlock masajear suavemente las planta de sus pies.

"Sí" Se dijo John a sí mismo; una vez que estuvieran en Baker Street hablarían. No hacía falta en esos momentos.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas Finales:** En verdad, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba escribiendo… no había una idea fija cuando comencé a escribir… así que no estoy muy segura del resultado del fic.


End file.
